Mobile devices are ubiquitous, reaching every facet of modern life from business, to school, to family, and so on. Users of such devices, including mobile telephones, tablet computers, wearable devices, etc., rely on their devices every day. To make a device suitable for the specific needs of a specific user, that user typically downloads mobile applications, or apps, to accomplish specific tasks. Discovery of which apps to try, download, and use is often accomplished through a process of trial and error, suggestion by friends, or searching an app store. The efforts may not result in the optimal application for the user's needs given the actual usage of the mobile device by the user.
Similarly, mobile devices are used to access information, find answers to questions, and performing services for a user. For example, a user may utilize a restaurant reservation application to search for nearby restaurants and make a reservation. To accomplish this exemplary task, as well as similar tasks, the user must choose which application to use among all applications on their mobile device, enter and search for information, and complete the transaction within the application. The same is required when a user searches, plays, and buys new music, reads news stories, purchases goods or services, etc. In each scenario, the user's attention is required to be directed to a single application and the task being performed.